All I want for christmas is you
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Es la navidad número 16 de Renesmee y Jake desaparce  -Pidele a Santa que lo traiga-murmuró él


Bella pov

Hoy es la navidad número 16 de Renesmee, estamos muy contentos, ya adornamos el árbol, y Charlie está a punto de llegar con Sue, Seth y Billy

-Mami-vociferó Renesmee-¿vendrá Santa Claus?-respondió mi niña mirándome con carita de ángel, parecía tener 16 años, Alice, había decidido vestirla (cual muñeca) con un vestido rojo sangre, bastante escotado, pero al parecer había visto, que a Jake y a mi hija le encantaría, pero nunca pensó ni él en padre (Edward) ni en la madre (yo)

Esa era la discusión de todos los años, Renesmee veía todo lo que hacía como vampiro, lo veía como travesuras, y al final del año, en noche buena, siempre se preocupaba porque Santa Claus no iba a venir

-Claro que vendrá-respondió Emmett, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo-soy el que encabeza la lista…

-De niños malos-interrumpió Alice, Emmett hizo un pucherito, clásico de los grandes bebés enojados, y ni Alice, ni yo pudimos contener la risa

Renesmee se acercó a mí, y me abrazó, se separó un poco, pero lo suficiente como para tocarnos

-¿Puedes pedir lo que sea?-preguntó Renesmee

Simplemente sonreí, y Renesmee lo entendió, no se dio cuenta que su mano estaba tocando aun mi brazo, y comenzó a pensar todo lo que quería para Navidad, iba desde un violín Stradivarius nuevo, un videojuego para Emmett, un libro de la guerra civil para Jasper, el catalogo de moda de la siguiente temporada para Alice, un hijo para Rosalie, un disco de música clásica para Edward (como si no tuviera todos) y una nueva edición de "Cumbres Borrascosas" para mí

-Mami-me llamó mi hija, yo estaba tan concentrada en lo que ella pensaba, que no había notado que había cortado su pensamiento-¿A qué hora llegará Jake?-preguntó con un tono de impaciencia

-No creo que lo suelten jamás-dijo Rosalie, entrando por la puerta principal, ninguno de los que estábamos dentro de la casa, supo si nos estaba contestando o era solo un comentario al azar

Alice, Emmett, Renesmee y yo habíamos decidido quedarnos a adornar tanto el árbol, como la casa entera, y los demás, habían ido a cazar, todos sabíamos que Jake no necesitaba hacerlo, pero era la competencia, en lo único que podía competir tanto con Jasper como con Edward

-Rosalie-la regañó Esme, definitivamente nos había contestado

-¿Papá?-preguntó Renesmee confundida, mirando a Edward mientras él entraba

-Los Vulturi nos tendieron una trampa-dijo él bajando la mirada, Alice, Emmett y yo, los miramos, preocupados, contamos cuantos eran los que entraron, y solo faltaba una persona-Se llevaron a Jake-sentenció Edward

Nosotros lo sabíamos, sabíamos, que se llevarían a alguno de los lobos para estudiarlo o algo parecido, pero ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué ahora?

Alec pov

-Hermano-me llamó Jane-Aro dice que vayamos a casa

Aro y Cayo nos habían mandado a Jane, a Félix y a Santiago a México, a ver a los Cullen y llevar al lobo que vivía con ellos, eso había sido lo más sencillo de todo, habíamos seguido a los Cullen, hasta su casa, nos habíamos quedado mirando por uno de los espejos que tenían en su enorme casa.

Había una niña, una chica muy hermosa, la más hermosa que yo haya visto, era un ángel de cabello broncíneo, y ojos chocolate, era la misma niña que hacía 16 años, Cayo quería destruir; negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, intentando despejar mi cabeza de esos pensamientos

-Vámonos-replico Santiago, aburrido

-Adelántense-respondí aún observando a tan hermoso ser

Los tres, me hicieron caso, y se marcharon

-No entiendo, papá-dijo la chica mirando a su padre

-Jake no vendrá para esta Navidad-sentenció Edward, el padre inmortal, de aquella hermosura

La chica, intentó contener algo, pero no pudo soportarlo más, y estalló en llanto, un llanto tan profundo, tan lleno de tristeza

-Pide a Santa que lo traigan-replico uno de los Cullen, burlándose

-Papá, mamá, ¿Santa puede traerme a Jake de vuelta?-preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

Su madre, sonrió, pero sus ojos se veían tristes, era esa extraña sensación de picazón que en alguna ocasión habían mencionado

-Renesmee-la llamó su padre, bajo la mirada, ella lo toco, y el frunció el ceño, con dolor-Lo voy a buscar-sentenció él y salió corriendo por la puerta

-Mami, ¿crees que mi papá encuentre a Jake?-preguntó ella, sollozando

-No lo creo-respondió la rubia

Sentí un extraño picazón en los ojos, cuando ella, comenzó a sollozar tan fuerte como pudo; salí corriendo, tras Jane y los demás

-Al fin-replicó Félix, un grito se escucho tan fuerte como pudo, y temí, que el padre de la chica nos encontrará

-Jane-regañé a mi hermana, que la encontré torturando al asqueroso perro

-Hermano-sonrió ella y dejo de hacerlo

-Suéltenme-gritó el perro lo más fuerte que podía

-Ya está oscureciendo-murmuró Santiago-vamos a cazar antes de irnos a casa

-Vayan, yo cuido al pulgoso-repliqué

Jane sonrió malévolamente, y corrió junto con Santiago y con Félix

-Malditos, suéltenme-vociferó él

-Cállate-grité exasperado

Utilicé mi don para que dejará de molestar, y lo llevé arrastrando hasta la parte posterior de la casa Cullen, había muchos allí, no solo los vampiros, también había unos humanos, bastante viejos, todos se veían tristes y decaídos

-Es Navidad-se quejó uno de los Cullen

Renesmee bajo la mirada y lloriqueó un poco, todos los humanos incluida a Renesmee, subieron las escaleras de la casa, abrumados y los vampiros salieron a buscar al perro, sin suponer que estaba en su jardín.

Volví a arrastrar al perro por toda la casa, hasta llegar al gran árbol que estaba en la sala, donde deje al perro.

En la parte superior, una canción comenzó a sonar, junto con un leve sollozo y una pequeña y delicada voz, que cantaba

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true...

All I want for Christmas

Is you…

Al susurrar esta última frase, su voz se rompió, y la música siguió sonando formando un sitio melancólico

Golpee al perro, para que quedara inconsciente, sin la necesidad de mi don, y salí, haciendo bastante ruido, para que bajarán a ver. Me quedé de nuevo en el patio, observando. Los vampiros, llegaron corriendo y entraron a la casa

-Ness-gritó un Cullen

La chica, bajó lentamente, y miro debajo del árbol y encontró al perro bajo el árbol, sonrió, y corrió

-Oh! Mamá, lo encontraron-gritó la chica entusiasmada

Sus padres sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza

-Fue Santa-replicó el Cullen de cabello negro; la chica olisqueó y sonrió

-No-dijo ella buscando algo-fue alguien más-ella volteó hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, para verme mejor-Gracias-murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchará

Me marché, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero con una satisfacción que jamás había sentido, y que estaba seguro que jamás lo volvería a sentir. Sabía que debía luchar con el enojo de Jane, el de Aro y el de todos los que me esperaban en casa, pero la verdad, no me importaba, había hecho feliz a ese ángel, y ya no me importaba si me descuartizaban y quemaban, ya no me importaba, era feliz, porque ella me había dado las gracias, y eso me era suficiente.

-Feliz Navidad-gritó la chica tras de mí, la escuche como un susurro, debido a que estaba muy lejos

-Feliz Navidad pequeña-murmuré aunque seguro que no me oiría.


End file.
